Matt Donovan/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= Cw-thevampirediaries-prt-zroerig_044811-dabb5b-281x374.jpg|Matt at school. Mattblood.jpg|Matt covered with blood. MattDonovan.jpg|Matt at the Mystic Grill. Matt 1.png|Matt with Bonnie. Matt 2.png Matt 3.png|Matt with Caroline. Caroline and matt 3 history repeating.jpg Matt.jpg 002vickmatstef.jpg 042.jpg 101VampireDiaries0487.jpg 703px-Bonnie texting.png tumblr_lh3elfcdM21qexa6lo1_500.jpg matt-and-caroline-11415346-600-338.jpg tumblr_m3kns2PXmf1qjl5hfo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3kns2PXmf1qjl5hfo2_250.jpg tumblr_m47r9nblLe1rv1ko4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ygziOC8o1rnlor8o2_250.gif tumblr_m4ygziOC8o1rnlor8o4_250.gif tumblr_m4z2ok1Bsy1qcepzco1_250.gif tumblr_m4z2ok1Bsy1qcepzco2_250.gif tumblr_m4z2ok1Bsy1qcepzco3_250.gif tumblr_m4z2ok1Bsy1qcepzco4_250.gif acbdb495.jpg 122_013.jpg|Season 1, finale |-|Season Two= Aimeecarolinematt.jpg Vlcsnap-00013.jpg matt005.jpg.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-024.png|Matt in The House Guest Season2-the-house-guest-015.png Season2-the-house-guest-002.png HouseGuest010.jpg|Matt watches Caroline at The Grill. HouseGuest011.jpg|Matt still watching.. 2.16additional2.jpg|Matt and Caroline. 2.16additional3.jpg|Matt with Caroline. Know-Thy-Enemy 4 Matt-asks-truth.png TheLastDance10.jpg TheLastDance11.jpg TheLastDance13.jpg TheLastDance16.jpg TheLastDance17.jpg TheLastDance18.jpg TheLastDance19.jpg 220VampireDiaries1163.jpg tumblr_m3kns2PXmf1qjl5hfo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3kns2PXmf1qjl5hfo8_250.jpg tumblr_m4977k0qYb1ru8d6bo1_500.gif tumblr_m4b53dOD1x1qeaahko1_500.gif mattcaroline.jpg the vampire diaries 29.jpg|Matt Donovan in Brave New World 307.jpg 0s2.jpg 00001092.JPG |-|Season Three= Matt Donovan.gif|Matt changing after work at The Mystic Grill. tumblr_m2w604wFO81ruty5go1_500.gif Matt2.png|Matt chilling out with Jeremy. Matt3.gif|Matt looking at a photo of him and Vicki. Matt4.jpg|Matt looking hot as always. 305VampireDiaries0013.jpg 306VampireDiaries0551.jpg 306VampireDiaries1067.jpg Tvd-recap-the-reckoning-25.png 309VampireDiaries0710.jpg|Matt At Homecoming 0075555.jpg 3x09-03.jpg 127104--51181317-m750x740-u2b52f.jpg 004mattylerr.jpg 101VampireDiaries0487.jpg 122VampireDiaries1320.jpg 207VampireDiaries1227.jpg 210VampireDiaries0487.jpg 214VampireDiaries1572.jpg Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-8.png 101VampireDiaries0968.jpg 206VampireDiaries0834.jpg Elena and Matt.png MattElenaHug.jpg Matt and Elena.jpg Mattblood.jpg Elena-and-matt-vampire-diaries-season-3.png 306VampireDiaries1413.jpg 703px-Bonnie texting.png BonniesavesMatt.jpg Matt-Bonnie-X-Y-matt-and-bonnie-26130006-1152-864.jpg Matt-Bonnie-matt-and-bonnie-26127144-500-200.gif Monnie-3x05-bonnie-bennett-matt-donavan-26067817-500-200.gif Normal 103.jpg Normal 164 save.jpg Tumblr llmfbevCp31qcmptjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lolplo04Ja1r086dio1 500.gif Tumblr loo075yoio1r086dio1 500.gif Tumblr lt1ig3smFQ1qg26k5o1 500.gif Tumblr lt23aurEQ21qbu376o1 500.gif Tumblr lt2t5dYU2c1qisd43o1 500.gif Tumblr lt2w301YtU1qd7kvso1 500.png Tumblr lt2z249cge1qzgwino1 500.png Tumblr lt31jqCjjD1r086dio1 500.gif Tumblr lt3bsghq831qmzigmo1 500.png Tumblr lt3d5bTesd1qmzigmo1 500.gif Tumblr lt3fyhDf351qhrq6bo1 500.jpg Tumblr lt4cz5SHbE1qm96aao1 500.jpg Tumblr lt4dpqg6oZ1qd7kvso1 500.jpg Tumblr lt4egcMspA1qk0kd0o1 500.gif Tumblr lt4v22uKUM1qby3uzo1 r1 500.png Tumblr lt4v9oy6d71r2a5k5o1 500.jpg Tumblr lt5gkzibE71r4ix2mo1 500.jpg Tumblr lt5x1eDNvq1r4ix2mo1 500.gif Tumblr lt64c8COqe1qhprc1o1 500.gif Tumblr ltfh2m0oLl1qhaefjo1 500.png Tumblr lth2i0tFPr1qe7u6go1 500.gif Tumblr lthht7Wl0c1qmzigmo1 500.jpg Caroline matt elena The Murder of One 240.jpg tumblr_m3kns2PXmf1qjl5hfo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3kns2PXmf1qjl5hfo5_250.jpg tumblr_m3kns2PXmf1qjl5hfo6_250.jpg tumblr_m3kns2PXmf1qjl5hfo7_250.jpg tumblr_m3kns2PXmf1qjl5hfo9_250.jpg tumblr_m3lhi4hHI41rus1rso2_500.gif Tumblr m3mzgbpW7X1r61hj9o1 500.gif tumblr_m4nr74Gvu11r8qnf7o1_500.gif tumblr_m50ga7vW4y1qbw92ao2_250.gif tumblr_m5nrxwIQ4W1rt11fbo1_500.gif 47868083b4675afb616100cbabd1c291.jpg|Matt at the Mikaelson's Ball ArSBX-jCQAEBfA5.jpg |-|Season Four= S4latin-Matt.jpg|"VULNERA SAPIENTIA" - wounds to wisdom Memorial5.jpg 4x03-01.jpg S4ep1p10.png S4ep1p7.png S4ep1p36.png S4ep2p161.png S4ep2p17.png S4ep2p16.png S4ep2p4.png 4x06-9.jpg 4x06-12.jpg TVD 407x04.jpg Matt-and-connor-the-rager-e1350657725793.jpg Matt 407.gif|April's escort 409 - 041.jpg 409 - 170.jpg MattRoerig s4.jpg NinaDobrev-4x15bts.png|Elena and Matt - 4x15 - BTS MattForestRun4x11.jpg JeremyMatt4x11.jpg Matt4x11.jpg Tvd412c_0389b-jpg-b1d02257-t3.jpg Tvd415c 0055b-jpg-47daf3e8-t3.jpg Tvd415b 0375b-jpg-c6bca8c8-t3.jpg Stand By Me (6).png Stand By Me (5).png S4ep2p49.png Memorial.png Picture11.jpg 3x19-01.jpg 3x19-05.jpg|Matt and Rebekah Rebekah-the-rager.jpg Bonnie and matt.png Matt4x19.jpg 4x21-01.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-02.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-04.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-05.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-08.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-10.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-12.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-14.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-17.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-19.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-21.jpg 941908 372807642836065 739007230 n.jpg Matt Graduation.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-05-03-20h46m28s249.png Matttelenaa.jpg Deadmnatt4x21.jpg Matt (1).png Matt (2).png Matt (3).png Matt (4).png Matt (5).png Matt (6).png Matt (7).png Matt (8).png Matt (9).png Matt (10).png Matt (12).png Matt (13).png Matt (14).png Matt (15).png Matt (16).png Matt (17).png Matt (18).png Matt (19).png Matt (20).png Matt (21).png Mattrebekahthewalkingdeadd.jpg Mattrebekahthewalkingdead.jpg Mattrebekah4x222.jpg Rebekahmattbomb4x23.jpg Rebekahmatt3x4z23.jpg Mattringgraduation.jpg Mattrebekah24x23.jpg Mattandrebekah4x23.jpg Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (5).jpg Mattholywall.jpg tvd56-1379361033.jpg |-|Season Five= Higherres3.jpg Higherres.jpg Matt_donovan.png TVD-S5-Cast-photos_(7).jpg Matt5x02.jpg Matt_poster.png 993422_10152327668229968_561824694_n.jpg Matt TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt enjoying the show. Matt 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Matt 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Matt 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Matt 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Matt 6 TVD 5x01.jpg Matt and Nadia TVD 5x01.jpg Matt 7 TVD 5x01.jpg Matt TVD 5x02.jpg Matt 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt 5 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt 7 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt 10 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt 11 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt reconnects with his body Matt 13 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt TVD 5x03.jpg Matt 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Matt 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Matt 4 TVD 5x03.jpg Matt TVD 5x04.jpg Matt 2 TVD 5x04.jpg Matt 3 TVD 5x04.jpg Matt 4 TVD 5x04.jpg Matt 5 TVD 5x04.jpg Matt 6 TVD 5x04.jpg Matt 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Matt-Gregor TVD 5x04.jpg|Gregor inside Matt Matt 8 TVD 5x04.jpg Matt 9 TVD 5x04.jpg Matt-crying-at-funeral.jpg Caroline-and-tyler-bonnies-funeral.jpg Funeral-for-bonnie-in-for-whom-the-bell-tolls-copy.jpg Caroline and Matt TVD 5x04.jpg Matt 10 TVD 5x04.jpg imagesCAT2GSUR.jpg matt-donovan-demon-eyes.jpg md510.jpg matt-in-fifty-shades-of-grayson-380x300.jpg mattgrill1.jpg Mfg2100.jpg Bonniejeremy100.jpg Mfg3100.jpg Devil10.jpg Devil09.jpg Devil08.jpg S030a-123-vam-130-27.jpg S030a-123-vam-130-21.jpg Untitled2222222.png See also Category:Image Galleries